Let it Flow Vkook
by dwicky.woo
Summary: Tinggal bersama ? dengan Tae-Hyung *gulp* oh jungkook, kau terlalu senang hingga tak memikirkannya dengan baik. - suara lembut itu, ah taehyung ! kau harus bisa mengendalikannya. tidak, aku tidak bisa menahan-nya. jeon jungkook .. - Sequel dari 'Pain To Love You' -
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Let it Flow**

**Starring : Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook (Vkook/Taejung/Taekook)**

**Genre : romance.**

**(warning ! boyxboy/BL/yaoi)**

.

annyeonghaseyo, author bawa ff Vkook baluu ni xD *plakk

ff ini adalah sequel dari ff sebelumnya yang judulnya 'Pain to Love you'.

rencana-nya ff ini juga aku mau buat ber-chapter itu juga kalo peminat-nya banyak xD jadi mohon bantuan-nya juga ya. oke langsung aja. happy reading ~

.

.

Jeon Jungkook sibuk menge-pack barang-barang serta baju yang ia persiapkan, dibantu oleh eomma-nya.

Wajah-nya terlihat sangat sumringah hari ini, hari ini ia dan kekasihnya Kim Taehyung akan berangkat ke Amerika. Semua itu sudah mereka rencanakan jauh-jauh hari, berawal dari ajakan Taehyung untuk tinggal bersama ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya.

.

Taehyung menunggu di ruang tamu rumah Jungkook ditemani Appa-Jungkook, sekedar berbasa-basi dan meminum kopi bersama. Tak banyak yang dapat ia bicarakan dengan appa-Jungkook, karna appa-Jungkook memang pribadi yang jarang bercuap-cuap.

.

Jungkook keluar dari kamar-nya dengan koper yang lumayan besar, eomma-Jungkook mengikuti dari belakang.

"ah- kau sudah siap ?" ucap taehyung sembari tersenyum kearah jungkook. Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kemudian bergabung duduk di ruang tamu, bersama eomma-appa nya.

"baik-baiklah disana, jangan menyusahkan Taehyungie,eoh" eomma-Jungkook mengusap lembut rambut anak satu-satu nya itu. Lagi-lagi jungkook hanya menggangguk.

"Aku akan selalu menjaga-nya,eomma-Kookie. Jangan khawatir." Senyum Taehyung, dibalas senyuman lega eomma-jungkook.

"tentu saja, uri kookie akan baik-baik saja bersama taehyungie. " kini appa-Jungkook mulai menyumbangkan suara-nya, sembari menepuk pelan pundak Taehyung.

"mian, appa dan eomma tak bisa mengantar kalian ke bandara." Sesal appa-Jungkook,

"gwenchana,appa."jawab Jungkook menenangkan sang appa.

"kami berangkat dulu ya, appa-eomma. Kalau tidak cepat bisa ketinggalan pesawat." Pamit jungkook, yang kemudian disusul dengan taehyung yang membungkukkan badan-nya.

"oh, baiklah. Ingat pesan eomma. Dan hati-hati." Cium eomma-Jungkook pada dahi putra kesayangan-nya itu. Begitupula appa-Jungkook.

Jungkook dan Taehyung menuju bandara menggunakan Taxi tanpa didampingi orang tua jungkook.

.

"yeobo~" panggil lembut eomma-Jungkook pada lelaki paruh baya di samping-nya yang menatap kosong ke arah taxi itu pergi.

"ini semua demi kebahagiaan kookie, aku akan merelakan-nya walau itu sulit. Bersyukur orang tua Taehyung tidak membenci anak kita yang memiliki kelainan seperti ini." Ucap appa-Jungkook sembari membuang nafas berat. Istri-nya mengusap punggung-nya menenangkan.

"geure , ini semua demi kebahagiaan anak kita. Aku yakin pada taehyung." Senyum eomma-Jungkook, dibalas anggukan sang suami.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook kini sudah duduk dengan nyaman di dalam pesawat yang akan segera membawa mereka ke Amerika. Pasangan itu duduk berdampingan, bertautan tangan satu sama lain. Genggaman yang sangat hangat. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah Jungkook, sesering mungkin ia mengarahkan pandangan-nya pada Taehyung, walau Taehyung tengah tertidur lelap dalam perjalanan. Diusap-nya lembut rambut Taehyung yang sedikit menutupi mata indah kekasih-nya itu.

'greep' tangan itu dengan lembut meraih tangan Jungkook. Disusul dengan senyuman manis menghiasi bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung menuntun tangan jungkook untuk mengusap-usap pipi-nya, pipi jungkook seketika merona.

"tidurlah, nanti akan ku bangun kan." Ucap jungkook perhatian, dibalas gelengan dari taehyung.

"aku ingin bermanja-manja dengan mu." Jawab Taehyung masih mengusapkan telapak tangan Jungkook pada pipi-nya.

"nanti orang-orang akan menganggap kita aneh,hyung" bisik pelan Jungkook sedikit mendekat-kan kepala-nya pada telinga Taehyung. Taehyung mem-pout kan bibir-nya, ia membalas bisikan Jungkook dengan bisikan pula, ia mendekatkan bibir nya pada telinga kanan jungkook. "kalau begitu kita akan melakukannya di-apartment nanti." Bisiknya, bibir taehyung sangat dekat pada telinga Jungkook, Jungkook dapat merasakan hangat hembusan nafas taehyung, itu membuat jantung-nya berdegup kencang. Dan kata-kata itu 'melakukannya di apartment ? melakukan apa ? apa mungkin—' pikiran jungkook bercampur aduk, wajah-nya memerah. 'argh eottokae ? aku tidak terfikirkan akan hal itu,aku terlalu senang karna akan tinggal bersama Tae-hyung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan !?' Jungkook menunduk kepala-nya sibuk dengan kepanikan-nya dan itu sangat cute, Taehyung yang melihat reaksi Jungkook justru terkekeh pelan sembari memejamkan mata untuk melanjutkan mimpi indah-nya.

.

**_Let it Flow_**

.

Taehyung menekan tombol password apartment yang sudah ia beli, ya taehyung membeli-nya dengan jerih payah-nya selama ini, ia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap di Amerika. Taehyung terlebih dulu menetap di Amerika, dan mencari pekerjaan sementara Jungkook fokus dengan ujian akhir di sekolah-nya. ia sudah mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan disaat Jungkook akan tinggal bersama-nya, Jungkook terperangah kagum melihat seisi apartment yang akan ia tinggali bersama taehyung, besar dan rapi. Jungkook melihat sekeliling ditemani Taehyung yang membawa koper Jungkook, senyum tak lepas dari kedua namja itu. Sesampai-nya jungkook disebuah kamar dengan sebuah kasur yang cukup besar, yang memungkinkan untuk beberapa orang tidur diatas-nya.

'gulp' Jungkook menelan saliva-nya berat. Kembali ia memikirkan perkataan Taehyung saat di pesawat tadi.

'Kalau begitu kita akan melakukannya di apartment nanti' kalimat itu terngiang di telinga jungkook, ia menutup mata-nya malu dengan imajinasi-nya yang mungkin melampaui batas, wajah-nya sangat merah.

"apa yang kau lakukan kookie ? kau tak mandi ? kau pasti lelah." Suara Taehyung dari arah belakang membuyarkan imajinasi Jungkook. Segera Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung.

"ne, aku mandi dulu hyung." Dengan cepat jungkook menuju ke arah kamar mandi.

"kenapa dia ?" gumam Taehyung heran, melihat tingkah Jungkook yang tidak biasa. Taehyung membantu merapikan pakaian-pakaian Jungkook dan menata-nya di lemari. Sementara Jungkook berada dikamar mandi.

Suara gemericik air dan nyanyian pelan Jungkook, dapat terdengar jelas oleh Taehyung. Tangan taehyung mendadak menghentikan aktifitas-nya menata pakaian jungkook. Kini Taehyung yang terpaku dan larut dalam imajinasi-nya.

'suara itu begituu menggairahkan, arrgh apa yang kupikirkan' Taehyung memukul pelan kepala-nya sendiri.

"sadarlah kim taehyung !" gumam Taehyung menghentikan aktifitas-nya kemudian beranjak dari duduk-nya.

"lebih baik aku menunggu di luar kamar saja. Ini bahaya." Ucap taehyung yang kemudian segera meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

'handuk ini .. milik hyung.' Batin jungkook menatap handuk yang bertengger di kamar mandi. Ia meraih dan menghirup aroma handuk itu yang sama persis dengan aroma taehyung.

"hyung ~" Jungkook menempelkan handuk itu pada wajah-nya, "astaga apa yang kulakukan" dengan cepat ia menaruh kembali handuk milik taehyung dan kemudian segera beranjak dari kamar mandi.

.

"kookie kau mau makan sesuatu ? mau ku buatkan ?" tawar taehyung yang melihat jungkook baru saja keluar dari kamar, sebisa mungkin ia membuat suasana menjadi tidak canggung.

"bo-boleh hyung, tapi apa hyung tidak lelah ?" ucap jungkook yang kemudian duduk di samping Taehyung di sebuah sofa di ruang tengah.

"sepanjang perjalanan aku tertidur, mana mungkin aku lelah. Hahah, baiklah kau tunggu ya." Taehyung kemudian menuju dapur yang dapat dijangkau oleh penglihatan Jungkook, taehyung membuatkan-nya sandwich. Sembari menunggu hyung-nya itu jungkook menonton beberapa siaran televisi yang sebenar-nya ia pun tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan dalam acara tv itu.

.

"ini diaa ~" sorak taehyung membawa dua sandwich dan dua gelas susu.

"gumawo hyung" jungkook membantu hyung-nya itu menata makanan di meja tepat dihadapan-nya.

"maaf hanya sandwich" cengir taehyung memperlihatkan gigi putih yang rapi milik-nya.

"gwenchana hyung, lain kali aku yang akan membuatkanmu makanan." Jawab jungkook yang kemudian melahap sandwich buatan taehyung itu. Tidak lupa juga ia meminum segelas susu vanilla, jungkook menenggak-nya hingga menghabiskan setengah gelas, mungkin karna ia memang lapar. Lingkaran gelas berisikan susu itu menge-cap dibibir jungkook, dengan cepat ia menyapu sisa susu itu dengan lidah-nya.

Tentu saja pemandangan itu tak luput dari mata Taehyung, nafas-nya memburu, mata-nya terus mengamati pergerakan bibir jungkook. 'bagaimana ini, aku tak bisa menahan-nya.' batin taehyung berkecamuk.

"hyung, hyung" Jungkook kini melambaikan tangan-nya pelan di depan wajah taehyung.

"oh,eh, wae ?" sadar taehyung.

"gwenchana ?" tanya jungkook khawatir, "hmm, gwenchanayo." Jawab taehyung yang kembali melahap sandwich-nya.

Namun kembali jungkook mengacaukan pikiran-nya, jungkook kembali meminum susu yang masih tersisa setengah gelas miliknya. Dan kembali dengan imut-nya ia meninggalkan sisa-sisa susu disekitar bibirnya, jungkook sudah bersiap untuk menyapu sisa susu dibibir-nya itu namun .. jungkook kalah cepat dengan bibir taehyung.

Dengan gesit taehyung tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, 'ini semua karna kau,kookie.' Batin-nya, bibir-nya menyapu sisa susu dibibir jungkook. Jungkook yang terkejut dengan tindakan taehyung yang spontan itu, hanya bisa pasrah, ketika bibir-nya sudah dikuasai oleh taehyung. Taehyung melepas tautan bibir-nya. dengan wajah yang memerah.

'apa ia memang hanya ingin membersihkan susu dari bibirku ?' batin jungkook, ini tidak seperti yang ia fikir, ia fikir taehyung akan mencium-nya, ia fikir taehyung akan membuai-nya. rasa-nya ini tidak cukup bagi jungkook. Nafas-nya pun memburu. Entah apa yang jungkook lakukan, ia meraih segelas susu milik taehyung dan meminum-nya dengan asal. Hingga meninggalkan sisa susu yang amat berantakan di bibir imutnya.

Taehyung membelalakkan kedua bola mata-nya melihat jungkook meminum susu milik-nya, dan membiarkan susu menetes dari bibir-nya yang imut itu. Jungkook menatap taehyung seakan mengatakan 'apa lagi yang kau tunggu !'.

Taehyung menarik nafas dalam, jantung-nya berdegup kencang melihat jungkook menatap-nya seolah memohon.

"Kook-aa" sebutnya yang kemudian dengan cepat ia menyapu semua susu dibibir jungkook dengan ujung lidah-nya. tentu saja ia membuat jungkook terbuai, ia menutup kedua mata-nya. membiarkan taehyung semakin membawa-nya serasa melayang.

Kini taehyung melumat lembut bibir jungkook, dibalas pula dengan jungkook. Kedua-nya memejamkan mata mereka. Menikmati permainan itu. Taehyung mendominasi bibir jungkook, hingga tangan jungkook sedikit melemas.

"hh-hhyunnm" jungkook sedikit kesulitan bernafas,. Taehyung melepaskan tautan bibir-nya, menatap sepasang mata namja yang sangat ia cintai itu, ia tak tahan dengan tatapan jungkook. Kembali ia melumat bibir jungkook dengan lembut.

.

Cukup lama aktifitas ciuman pasangan itu, kemudian taehyung mengalihkan bibir-nya dari bibir jungkook dan beralih pada sekitar leher jungkook, taehyung menghisap-nya pelan hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher jungkook. Taehyung hampir saja kehilangan kesadaran-nya, ia merasakan sensasi aneh dalam tubuh-nya, terutama setiap jungkook mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya terbuai. "Tidak, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Bukankah ini terlalu cepat." Batin Taehyung, yang kemudian perlahan melepaskan dekapannya pada Jungkook. Walau masih menyisakan wajah merona kemerahan, Taehyung segera berdiri tanpa melihat kearah jungkook yang terperangah heran melihat gelagak taehyung yang bingung.

"mianhae, kookie." Taehyung beranjak meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terduduk di sofa dengan baju yang sedikit tersingkap berantakan.

"ada apa dengan Tae-Hyung ?" ucap pelan jungkook sedih.

.

**TBC/END (?)**

.

.

.

yosh ! silahkan RnR-nya :) mian kalau misalnya nanti ngga terlalu hot atau gimana -_- masalahnya ni author masih newbie banget apalagi untuk menambahkan bumbu-bumbu yadong didalamnya xD *sokpure* wkwk .. sekali lagi author makasi banget buat yang udah baca sekaligus ngreview *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Let it Flow**

**chapter 2**

**Starring : Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook (Vkook/Taejung/Taekook)**

**Genre : romance.**

**(warning ! boyxboy/BL/yaoi) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**hellow ~ hellow ~ maaf ya telat update ff nya /sad/ **

**alasan mendasarnya yaitu karna males /huhu mian/ alasan pendukung uhmm tugas kampus (?) /ngeles lu/**

**di chapter ini akan ada pairing member bangtan yang lain. tau ngga siapa ? tau dong. **

**oke langsung baca aja ^^ **

**.**

**.**

Jungkook masih berkutat serius dengan smartphone-nya, memainkan games, mendengar beberapa lagu sambil menyanyikannya, bahkan disaat ia benar-benar bosan, yang ia lakukan hanya menatap foto-foto kebersamaannya dengan hyung kesayangan yakni Taehyung, lebih tepatnya kekasihnya. Sudah seminggu ia tinggal bersama dengan Taehyung tetapi ia belum sempat menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Taehyung. Jika ia ingat kenyataan bahwa Taehyung sangat sibuk, mendadak perasaannya sedih. Tapi sekali lagi ia me-yakinkan dirinya bahwa ini semua demi masa depannya.

.

"kurasa berjalan disekitar sini tak buruk juga. Lagipula Hyung masih lama pulang." Ide Jungkook untuk mencari udara segar di sekitar apartment, ia memakai setelan ringan, kaos merah dengan celana jeans hitam selutut memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Ya cuaca di amerika sangatlah berbeda dengan korea, di Amerika udara panas dan terik matahari menjadi hal yang biasa. Maka dari itu jungkook tak melupakan topi hitam ber-merk nya.

.

.

Sekitar beberapa menit ia mengitari sekeliling apartment, tak ada yang aneh atau mencurigakan. Seminggu mengurung diri di apartment adalah hal yang sia sia. Udara di luar sangat segar. Senyum Jungkook melebar ketika ia melihat seekor anjing lucu dengan bulu tebal menghampirinya. Dengan gemas jungkook mengangkat dan membelai halus bulu tebal anjing itu. Ia tak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata mengarah padanya seakan memperhatikan setiap gerak Jungkook.

"excused me" suara seorang namja mengagetkan jungkook yang tengah asik dengan makhluk lucu dipelukannya.

"eh .. " kaget jungkook reflek, ia menurunkan anjing itu. Jelas bahwa ia gugup, ia tak tahu harus bicara seperti apa. Mengingat ia tak begitu fasih bahasa inggris. Mendadak Ia menyesal karna sering mengabaikan guru bahasa inggris selama masa sekolahnya. Dan yang Jungkook ucapkan pada akhirnya hanyalah kata ..

"Im sorry" katanya gugup, namun berbeda dengan ekspresi si pemilik anjing itu, ia justru tertawa keras.

"are u Korean ? or .. Japanese ?" ucap nya akrab, namja itu rupanya menyadari akan kelemahan bahasa inggris Jungkook.

"Korean, im .. im Korean" ucap Jungkook pada akhirnya. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti dari namja itu.

"kalau begitu kita sama" cengir namja itu khas, berbahasa korea. Cara bicaranya pun sangat fasih.

"jadi .. jadi anda Korean juga ?" kaget Jungkook.

"nde" dibarengi anggukan namja itu. Jungkook menelaah namja dihadapannya itu. Namja itu sedikit yaa lebih pendek darinya. Ia tak yakin namja itu lebih muda darinya. cara ia berbicara juga sangat kekanakan.

"jadi , dimana kau tinggal ? wah sangat langka bertemu orang korea disekitar sini." Senyum nya ramah.

"aku tinggal di apartment dekat sini" tunjuk Jungkook ke arah apartment-nya. dibalas anggukan kembali oleh namja itu.

"aku .. Park Jimin." Uluran tangan namja itu sempat mengagetkan Jungkook, yah dia memang harus selalu waspada tanpa Taehyung disisinya.

"aku Jeon Jungkook." Jabat balik Jungkook.

"kau terlihat lebih muda dari ku" cengir Jimin, "aku lahir di tahun 95, kau ?" tanya lagi jimin.

'ah itu kan tahun kelahiran Hyungie' batin Jungkook, "aku 97, hyung." Ucap Jungkook sopan.

"wah dongsaeng yang baik" gemas Jimin akan kesopanan Jungkook. "kau mau bertemu ku lagi ? aku akan membawa Bang-nim besok disini." Seru Jimin memamerkan anjing kesayangan-nya ke arah Jungkook.

"jadi nama anjing ini Bang, haha nama yang lucu." Tawa Jungkook.

"kau juga lucu kalau tertawa, ani, kau imut." Ralat Jimin dengan eyesmile-nya, membuat Jungkook terdiam mencerna pujian Jimin.

'apa yang dia katakan ?' batin Jungkook.

"okay , aku harus pergi. Bye ~" Jimin berlalu dengan Bang- anjingnya. Begitupula Jungkook yang segera kembali karna sebentar lagi Taehyung akan pulang.

.

.

.

Jungkook kini sudah berada di dalam lift, ketika pintu lift hampir tertutup sosok namja dengan cepat masuk kedalam lift.

Jungkook tersontak kaget.

"Hyuuung" ceria Jungkook, namja dihadapannya hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi-nya yang rapi.

"o, kau dari mana chagi ?" tanya taehyung yang menyadari bahwa jungkook baru saja dari luar.

"aku berkeliling sebentar hyung, aku mencari udara segar." Jelas Jungkook, Taehyung meraih pipi Jungkook dengan telapak tangan kanan-nya, wajah nya tiba-tiba sedih.

"mianhae, kita belum sempat bersenang-senang bersama." Tatap Taehyung sedih, begitupula Jungkook balik menatap hyung-nya itu namun dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"gwenchana hyung, aku mengerti." Senyum Jungkook memperlihatkan gigi bunny-nya. Taehyung sangat lega dan merasa beruntung karna orang yang menjadi miliknya adalah Jungkook, sabar dan pengertian, walau taehyung tau Jungkook pasti merasa kesepian. Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook dan mulai menutup mata-nya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jungkook yang memerah.

"au aaau" erang Taehyung merasakan pipi-nya sakit, cubitan Jungkook memang mematikan.

"kita masih dalam lift hyung, dan lihat itu .. ada cctv" cengir Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang masih mengelus pipi-nya .

"aku tak peduli, aku ingin menciummu." Taehyung mem-Pout kan bibirnya lucu, Jungkook terkekeh geli dengan sikap taehyung yang masih seperti bocah yang menginginkan sebuah permen. rasa-nya sangat gemas melihat seme-nya merengek meminta kiss darinya.

.

.

.

Pintu apartment Taehyung tertutup rapat.

Baru saja mereka sampai dalam ruangan apartment, Taehyung dengan cepat merengkuh Jungkook. Masih dengan berpakaian kantor, Taehyung melonggarkan ikatan dasi dilehernya, dan segera menyantap bibir mungil Jungkook. Jungkook yang mengerti bahwa Taehyung benar-benar merindukannya hanya tersenyum kecil disela-sela aktifitas ciuman itu. Taehyung menangkup kepala Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya. Mengarahkan kepala-nya ke-kiri dan ke-kanan memperdalam ciumannya. "mmmph .. " Jungkook menikmati setiap gerakan bibir Hyung-nya itu.

"Jeon Jung .. Kook .. Mmmhh .. kau sangat memabukkan.." bisik Taehyung masih mengatur nafas-nya, dan mengakhirinya dengan kiss mark di leher Jungkook. Jungkook yang merasakan seakan kaki-nya sudah tidak menyentuh tanah, hanya bisa memejamkan mata-nya dengan rona merah.

"aku mandi dulu ne" senyum Taehyung yang akan beranjak ke arah kamar. Namun dengan cepat Jungkook menarik dasi yang masih melingkar dileher Taehyung. "ani, hyung yang selalu membuat ku terbuai." Kembali mereka menautkan bibir dan kini Jungkook yang memainkan bibir Taehyung, menghisap bibir bawahnya dan menarik pelan dengan gigitannya. "nnggh .. kookie-ahh" desah taehyung ketika merasakan perih dibibir bawahnya akibat gigitan Jungkook. Seketika Jungkook melepas gigitannya pada bibir Taehyung ketika ia merasakan darah (?) , darah mengalir pelan dibibir bawah Taehyung.

"ah hyung .. ettokae ?! hyung !" Jungkook panik, wajah paniknya itu sangat lucu. Jungkook mencoba mencegah darah semakin mengalir dengan tangan kanannya. Itu justru membuat Taehyung terkekeh pelan.

"gwenchana, chagiya~" Taehyung mengusak surai Jungkook, namun Jungkook tetap saja panik melihat bibir bawah taehyung yang meninggalkan bekas gigitan.

"rupanya kau benar-benar menginginkan bibirku, eoh ?" goda taehyung yang tentu saja membuat wajah Jungkook bak tomat, sangat merah.

"habis .. uhmm bibir hyung itu …" ucap Jungkook terbata, "hmm ? ada apa dengan bibirku ?" goda taehyung, memperdekat pandangannya pada wajah jungkook.

"bibir hyung .. bibir hyung sangat sexy, aaahh malu sekali mengatakan ini." Jungkook menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, jika tidak, mungkin wajah nya yang merona hebat itu akan terlihat oleh Taehyung.

.

'greep' Taehyung membawa Jungkook kedalam dekapannya.

"kau benar-benar .. menggemaskan chagi" ucap Taehyung dengan suara-nya yang menurut Jungkook sangat lah Sexy.

Jungkook meremas kemeja Taehyung, dan memperdalam kepalanya untuk tenggelam dalam dada Taehyung.

"Aku ingin menjadi milik hyung seutuhnya." Ucapan Jungkook yang pelan namun terdengar jelas di pendengaran Taehyung.

'milikku seutuhnya ? bukankah ia memang sudah menjadi milikku. Apa .. apa mungkin kookie ingin aku melakukannya ?' batin Taehyung berkecamuk, dada-nya terasa sesak dan berdebar tak karuan. Wajahnya memerah, ia tak menyangka Jungkook kekasihnya yang meminta-nya terlebih dahulu. Dalam hati ia sangat senang, sangat sangat senang. Bahkan ribuan kupu-kupu terasa hendak berhamburan keluar dari tubuhnya. Tapi dalam perasaan bahagia itu ia sedikit khawatir.

'bagaimana aku akan memulai-nya ? ini adalah bagian yang sangat penting untuk aku dan kookie-ku. Bagaimana kalau pengalaman pertama tidak berhasil ? aaaah !' pikir Taehyung frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

**mau curcol dikit dong boleh kan /huhu/ author bingung nih, apa rate-nya diturunin aja ya. habis author ngga bisa buat ff nc /crying/**

**.**

**"thor kok chapter ini dikit banget ?" - huhu maafkan daku, penyakit malas dan otak lumpuh nya author kumat. lagipula ini biar bisa memperpanjang chapter /bow/ **

**"jangan turunin rate-nya thor" - author takut ngga hot sama sekali /cryingloudly/ help meeeh .. **

**.**

**.**

**author akan usahain untuk update chapternya terus ^^ **

**jangan bosen2 ya buat baca ff nya /tears/ **

**terserah mau review atau ngga, tapi dengan review lah author tau kalian respect huhu .. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Let it Flow**

**chapter 3**

**Starring : Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook (Vkook/Taejung/Taekook)**

**Genre : romance.**

**(warning ! boyxboy/BL/yaoi)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**annyeong ~ yay new chapter :3**

**lebih cepet kan /yess/ **

**happy reading :3**

.

.

.

Taehyung merenggangkan pelukannya dari Jungkook. Disambut dengan pandangan heran Jungkook.

"chagi-ya, aku lelah. Aku mau mandi dulu ne." senyum taehyung, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari jungkook yang masih terpaku. Taehyung masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Dibalik pintu kamar mandi , taehyung terdiam, matanya menerawang lurus. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menempatkannya tepat didada.

'aku benar-benar bukan kekasih yang baik' batinnya, air mata hampir saja menetes, namun tentu saja ia tahan. Karna ia adalah lelaki. Ia tak boleh mudah menangis. 'aku pasti menyakiti hatinya, tapi aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan' kini Taehyung mengacak rambutnya berantakan.

.

.

Taehyung fokus pada layar laptopnya, tanpa ia sadari Jungkook masuk kedalam ruangan kerja-nya.

"hyung~" panggil Jungkook membuyarkan kosentrasi taehyung, taehyung dengan cepat menutup layar laptop-nya. membuat Jungkook menaikan sebelah alis-nya curiga.

"oh, kookie. Ada apa ?" cengir Taehyung.

"uhm, apa hyung mau kubuatkan kopi, teh, atau susu ? kelihatannya hyung sangat serius. Maaf aku mengganggumu hyung." Cemberut Jungkook, tentu saja sangat menggemaskan.

Dengan cepat Taehyung menggelengkan kepala-nya berulang kali "tidak kookie, kau tidak mengganggu."

"sini" Taehyung menepuk paha-nya memberi arahan agar Jungkook duduk dipangkuan-nya. dengan semangat Jungkook duduk dipangkuan Taehyung. Taehyung melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Jungkook, memeluknya dari belakang. Begitupula Jungkook yang duduk dipangkuan Taehyung, ia melingkarkan tangan kiri-nya pada leher taehyung.

"aku tak mau kopi,teh, atau susu. Aku cuma mau kookie-ku." Manja Taehyung, menyatukan dahi-nya dengan dahi Jungkook. Semburat merah mulai terlihat di wajah Jungkook.

"hyuung ~ aku serius. Jadi kau mau kubuatkan apa hmm ?" Jungkook membelai halus pipi Taehyung. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendekat pada telinga Jungkook. "bagaimana kalau kau buatkan aku anak ?" bisik Taehyung dengan nada rendah yang sexy. Tak Jungkook pungkiri ia sangat kaget mendengar kata-kata Taehyung, wajahnya semakin memerah. Dengan reflek ia mencubit pipi kanan Taehyung.

"au aaaau" rintih Taehyung kesakitan. "chagiiyaa , aku kan cuma bercanda" cemberut taehyung mem-pout kan bibirnya. Jungkook hanya tertawa terbahak memperlihatkan gigi kelinci-nya. walau dalam hati-nya sungguh ia khawatir. 'apa yang disembunyikan Tae-Hyung dari ku ?' batinnya tak tenang.

.

.

.

Pukul 01.15 a.m , Taehyung masih terjaga di depan laptopnya. Sedangkan Jungkook sudah terpulas setelah melihat acara tv comedy tadi. Taehyung sibuk dengan mesin pencari _google_. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang mencari informasi-informasi. Ia mencari tahu tentang hubungan sesama jenis seperti yang ia alami sekarang. bagaimana ia harus melakukannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, walau ia akui setiap kali melihat Jungkook, birahi-nya meningkat. Tapi ia sangat takut melakukan kesalahan.

"uhh, apa aku harus menonton video-nya juga ? aku takut tidak bisa menahan-nya nanti. Argh .. bagaimana ini." Gelisah Taehyung, tangannya masih sibuk menggeser dan meng-klik mouse.

"ah ini ! lebih baik menonton versi anime yaoi (boys love) saja." Senyum Taehyung, ia yakin hanya dengan menonton anime tidak akan berpengaruh pada-nya. tapi … Taehyung salah. Keringat nya mengucur deras, mata-nya masih terbelalak melihat setiap adegan pada layar laptop-nya. terlebih karakter dalam anime itu persis dengan-nya dan Jungkook. Otak-nya semakin tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih.

.

'klek' Taehyung menutup laptop-nya, masih dengan wajah yang penuh dengan nafsu ia melangkah menuju kamar. Ia melihat Jungkook terpulas diatas kasur. Taehyung mendekati tubuh itu. Menatap wajah Jungkook sendu. 'tahan Taehyung, tahan ..' batin Taehyung menghebuskan nafas-nya berat.

"euuhh, hyuuung .." desah Jungkook disela tidur-nya, Jungkook mengigau. Gawatnya Taehyung semakin tidak bisa menahan-nya. "Kkkookie-aah" Taehyung membelai tubuh Jungkook yang masih terbungkus kaos putih longgar. Jungkook spontan menggeliat geli. Taehyung sadar bahwa birahi-nya sudah berada dipuncak. Taehyung mulai naik keatas kasur yang ditempati Jungkook dengan perlahan. Mengepung Jungkook yang masih terpulas dengan tubuhnya . Meraih tangan Jungkook dan menariknya ke atas. Bahkan Jungkook tak terbangun oleh aktifitas mengganggu taehyung. Kini tubuh Jungkook terlentang bebas dengan taehyung tepat diatas-nya. kaki kanan Taehyung menggeser pelan kaki kiri Jungkook, agar memudahkannya menerkam Jungkook.

.

Namun, wajah itu. Wajah polos Jungkook yang tengah tertidur. Menenangkan pikirannya. 'ck ..ini tidak benar' rutuk Taehyung, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Jungkook. Seminggu ini ia selalu tidur terlambat menunggu Jungkook tidur lebih dulu. Walau satu ranjang, Taehyung selalu berusaha menahan hawa nafsu-nya melonjak. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Jungkook dengan perbuatannya yang tak terkendali. Taehyung ingin mempelajari-nya dengan baik dan memberi kenangan pertama yang indah untuk kekasih-nya. bukan paksaan. Walau ia tahu bahwa Jungkook lah yang sering memancing birahi-nya, tapi ia belum siap untuk melakukannya. Taehyung selalu berfikir bahwa Jungkook mungkin akan membenci-nya setelah melakukan itu. Dalam video yang ia lihat melakukan itu sangat menyakitkan.

Taehyung memandang wajah kekasih-nya yang tengah tertidur, mengecup dahi Jungkook yang sedikit tertutup rambut poni-nya. "jalja,kookie" senyum Taehyung yang kemudian terpulas di samping Jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak, bahkan untuk menggerakan tangannya pun Jungkook tak bisa. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Barulah ia sadar siapa yang mengunci pergerakkannya. Yap dia adalah Taehyung, taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat, sangat erat. Jungkook berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan taehyung, namun Taehyung justru kembali mengunci pergerakkannya dengan membebani kaki Jungkook dengan kaki-nya. kini Jungkook sempurna menjadi patung, tak dapat bergerak sedikit pun.

"hyuung~" panggil pelan Jungkook, yang hanya dijawab Taehyung dengan nada manja. "hmm .."

"aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, kau lelah kan. Istirahatlah lebih lama." Jelas Jungkook, kembali berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung, tapi tentu saja Taehyung tak ingin menuruti keinginan Jungkook begitu saja.

"diamlah sebentar, aku ingin lebih lama denganmu kookie" jawab Taehyung, ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala kekasihnya itu. Jungkook kembali mematung, walau sebenarnya degup jantung-nya berdebar tak karuan mendengar ucapan hyung-nya itu.

"kookie-aa" panggil lembut Taehyung, ia membuka matanya. tangannya mengarahkan Wajah Jungkook untuk menatapnya.

Jungkook hanya mengikuti arahan Taehyung, menatap ke arah samping. Mata mereka saling bertautan.

"aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung, senyum terukir diwajah tampannya. Dengan sedikit rambut yang berantakan, terlihat sangat sexy.

'cup' bibir Jungkook sudah mendarat dibibir Taehyung, taehyung sedikit membelalakkan mata-nya, perlahan ia menikmati ciuman dari Jungkook. Taehyung melonggarkan pelukannya, tangannya beralih pada kedua pipi Jungkook. Dengan cepat Jungkook mengakhiri ciuman itu, dan bangun dari kasur.

"eh" kejut Taehyung yang mengetahui Jungkook mengakhiri kiss-nya dengan cepat. Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Taehyung yang terlanjur menginginkan bibirnya.

"yaaak, Kookie-aa kau curang" rengek Taehyung masih diatas kasur,

"Jurus terbaru dari kookie, morning kisseu. Mwah mwah mwah .. hahaha" ejek Jungkook yang kemudian meninggalkan taehyung yang masih sebal sendiri.

"Hyung ! ppali .. mandi. Aku akan buatkan sarapan." Teriak Jungkook dari arah dapur. Jungkook cekikikan pelan mendengar Taehyung masih menggerutu kesal.

.

.

Jungkook terlihat menunggu seseorang, ia melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri. Jari-nya beriringan mengetuk meja taman. Benar saja, ia menunggu seseorang. Itu park Jimin, orang yang dikenalnya kemarin. Jungkook senang karna memiliki teman, walau hanya satu. Setidaknya ia tidak kesepian ketika Taehyung sedang bekerja. Lagipula ini hanya berteman.

"wah kau datang lebih dulu" cengir jimin yang kemudian dengan santai duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Jungkook.

"tentu saja aku menepati janji, hyung" jelas Jungkook, yang memang sangat disiplin. Hal itu sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi-nya.

"good, he-he. Tapi kenapa wajah mu itu ?" jimin menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah wajah jungkook. Jungkook heran, ia meraba wajahnya.

"memang kenapa ? ada yang aneh ?" tanya balik jungkook.

"no, kau bertambah imut saja." Cengir lagi jimin, dipandang sinis jungkook.

"eeey ~ kau ini hyung." Kesal jungkook. Tak banyak yang dibicarakan, Jimin lah yang paling banyak bercerita, jungkook hanya mendengarkannya, walau sebenarnya otak dan hati nya sedang tak sejalan dengan pendengarannya. Ia termenung, sampai ketika jimin memanggil nya dan melambaikan telapak tangan kanannya di depan wajah Jungkook.

"yaa .. jungkook. Kau tak mendengarku eoh ?" ucap park jimin.

"ah mianhae hyung, aku dengar kok. Hehehe" elak jungkook, wajahnya kembali serius memikirkan sesuatu. Yang terfikir oleh jungkook hanyalah Taehyung. Hyung yang ia sangat cintai itu, apa sebenarnya yang taehyung sembunyikan darinya.

"Lie , kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu eoh ? apa itu ?" penasaran jimin,

"hahah bukan apa-apa kok hyung. Lupakan sajalah." Elak lagi jungkook,

"jadi kau tak mau cerita eoh, bagaimana kalau ku ceritakan rahasia ku tapi kau harus ceritakan apa yang kau fikirkan. Oke ?" bujuk Jimin, menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Jungkook sedikit ragu untuk meng-iyakan. Tapi seperti nya Jimin sangat ingin tahu.

"kau diam apa artinya iya ?" jimin memastikan, akhirnya jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan. Dan terlihat raut wajah jimin kembali semangat akan menceritakan rahasia besarnya.

"baiklah, aku akan ceritakan rahasia ku, tapi ingat, kau juga." Jelas jimin, Jungkook hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"hehe, kau tau ? sebentar lagi aku akan menikah !" seru jimin sumringah,

"apa itu rahasiannya ?" tanya jungkook heran. Jimin mengangguk antusias.

"wow banget hyung, aku terkejut." jawab Jungkook datar,

"yak, jeon jungkook. Wajah mu tak terlihat kau terkejut. Hahah" tawa jimin keras, rasanya ingin jungkook menyumbat mulut jimin dengan sepatu nya.

"tapi .. sungguh aku sedikit terkejut hyung, kupikir kau hanya remaja yang ngga punya kerjaan dan senang-senang saja." Jelas jungkook.

"hahah, ya memang seperti itu, tapi aku cinta banget sih sama king tsundere ku. Kekeke~" cengir jimin, wajah terlihat sedikit memerah ketika menyebutkan julukan kekasihnya. Jungkook hanya menatapnya ikut bahagia, tapi tunggu .. dia bilang apa ?

"King ? King itu bukannya .." ucapan Jungkook terpotong, karna telah didahului jimin.

"ya, kekasihku itu seorang Namja." Ucap serius jimin, seketika Jungkook membuka lebar mulutnya,rasanya hampir saja rahangnya jatuh saking terkejutnya.

"hahahahah, benar kan, kau sekarang benar-benar kaget." Tawa keras jimin yang melihat reaksi jungkook.

"kau serius hyung ?" tanya lagi Jungkook meyakinkan, jimin mengangguk pasti, "tentu saja aku serius."

"apa kau jijik padaku sekarang ? aku tahu, semua orang takkan mengerti tentang perasaanku pada yoongi, tapi aku tak bisa berbohong. Aku bahagia bersama yoongi." Senyum tulus Jimin, jungkook masih tak mengerjapkan matanya.

"bukan hyung, bukan itu .." ucap jungkook, "aku tak jijik sedikit pun, tapi hyung .. ada yang ingin kutanyakan"

"m- mwo ? "

"apa kau sudah berhubungan itu dengan King tsundere-mu ?" tanya Jungkook antusias, bahkan mata-nya terasa berbinar-binar.

"w-wwhaaaaaaaat ?!" Teriak Jimin keras tak percaya akan pertanyaan Jungkook, yang benar-benar tak terpikirkan oleh jimin.

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

**jangan lupa nge-review yah T.T author liat minat yang baca dikit. /sad/ **

**ajak temen-temannya juga ya buat baca. :) **

**dan biasakan untuk review. biar author semangat ngelanjutinnya. **

**arigatou ~**


End file.
